Sleeping Snugly
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin Fluff/Drabble - Set in Rush Valley the night/morning after Winry (and Paninya) delivers the baby.


Rating: T

Pairing: Edwin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 945

Title: Sleeping Snugly

Description: EdWin Drabble

Set in Rush Valley the night/morning after Winry (and Paninya) delivers the baby.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Winry is leaning on my shoulder as we walk down the hall. She's been awake for almost eighteen hours? Twenty? She can barely stand from being on her knees so long. Delivering babies is exhausting work. I mean, I'm exhausted, and I just stayed outside and freaked out. She actually did the hard stuff.

"This is the room," she mutters, pushing off of me and going to the door at the end of the hall.

This wasn't exactly where we were supposed to be staying the night, but with the storm and Paninya's sticky fingers, this is where we are.

I come up beside her and freeze in the doorway.

"There's only one bed…" I glance at her, where she's leaning on the doorjamb, and then back into the dim room. "A small bed," I continue. "For like…one person."

"So, we'll just have to sleep close together. It'll be fine." She waves me off, and pads into the room.

"Winry? Are you sure about this? I mean, one of us will practically be on top of the other–"

My words die in my throat. Imagining being on top of her is… _bad._ Imagining her on top of me is…oh God. _Worse_.

"Shut up, you idiot. Just get in."

I swallow hard, and follow her into the cozy space, hesitantly shutting the door behind me.

"I…can't get my shoes off," she groans, and I look up to see her struggling with one from where she's sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Here."

I cross the room and kneel on the floor in front of her. Easing her right shoe off along with her sock, I gently massage the small, delicate foot between my hands. She sighs, and I rub at her arch.

"You have to stop," she moans. "I need to sleep…but it feels really good."

"Let me do the other one." I quickly repeat the routine with her left foot, and sit back.

Damn, but her legs are long. I let my eyes travel from her feet up her bare calves, over her knees and to—

"What are you doing?"

I jump, and quickly climb to my feet, busying myself with dusting off my pants.

"Nothing. I was–"

"Nevermind. I don't care," she mutters, turning her back to me and climbing under the covers. "Hurry up and get changed."

Changed? I blink at her back and look down at myself. I usually just wear my underwear to bed, but…

I look over at her again, and feel blood rush to my face. And other not so convenient places. Taking a deep breath, I pull off my boots, and undo the button on my pants. This is nothing she hasn't seen before, I tell myself. She's my mechanic for crying out loud.

With that in mind, I yank my shirt off and walk over to the bed. Where I stop.

She's got her eyes closed. I think she's already asleep. What if when I get in, I wake her up? She looks really tired. I don't want to make it harder for her to get some rest.

"Ed, get in the bed," her voice mumbles against the pillow.

I blink in surprise before reaching for the edge of the sheet and pulling it back.

 _Holy shit._

I think it's the position she's in, but damn if her boobs aren't about to pop out of her thin top. I can't stop looking at them. Moving up and down with her breathing. I want to touch them.

"Edward, are you going to stand there all night?" She opens one eye and glares at me with it.

"Uh. I'm just…" I reach up to scratch the back of my neck when I see her other eye open and her head tilt slightly.

"What are you…" I follow her eyes down to my—

 _Shit!_ I turn around quickly and squeeze my eyes shut. Trying to think of something different and not arousing at all.

"It's okay, Ed. Just come to bed."

Her voice is soft. Not like she's laughing at me, even though I wouldn't be surprised if she was. Still, I don't think I'll be able to sleep if all I can think about is controlling my body's stupid reaction to her.

Granny. Automail surgery. Scar. Colonel Mustang.

That did it.

I give it a few seconds, just to be sure, before I finally turn around and slip under the covers. At first, I try really hard to give Winry room, keeping on my side of the bed, but I'm hanging off the edge.

"Come here, you idiot," she slurs with her eyes still closed, reaching her arm out to me.

I move closer to her, and she curls herself into me, sliding her arm around my waist, and hooking her leg over my hip.

Oh God. I can't control it. I stare down at her without blinking since there's no way she can miss it in the position she's in. I don't even dare to breathe. But she doesn't react. In fact, she just settles in closer and after a second, her breathing evens out.

She's asleep. Completely dead to the world. I finally exhale, and tentatively curve my arm around her shoulders, taking care not to pinch her with the automail. As I lay my head on the pillow, I see the first rays of sunrise coming in through the sheer curtains on the window. A rooster crows, but I ignore it.

As a new day dawns, I settle into the bed, my nose brushing Winry's hair. I inhale a strong whiff of flowery shampoo and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
